food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Brownie
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Napoleon Cake |pairs2 = |paired1 = B-52 |paired2 = |fa1 = Rabbert |fa2 = Orochi |recipe = Minestrone |food type = Dessert |birthplace = United States |birth year = 19th century |cn name = 布朗尼 |personality = Solemn |height = 170cm (CN: 178cm) |likes1 = B-52 |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Max Reid |cvjp = Ono Kenshō |cvcn = Hei Shi (黑石) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Even if we have time on our hands, we must not be complacent. |bio = An earnest and stern youngster. His goal in life is to become a qualified butler. In fact, some people think of him as being far too reserved. |food introduction = Brownies are one of the most common desserts. It's delicious coco flavor and dense texture creates an amazing pallet experience. Kids love it and so do adults! But don't eat too much as it contains a lot of sugar. |acquire = *Summoning *Token Shop *Shard Fusion *Daily Sign In (Sep. 2018) |events = *Daily Sign In *15 Days Sign In *Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up |power = 1310 |atk = 41 |def = 17 |hp = 299 |crit = 942 |critdmg = 923 |atkspd = 966 |normaltitle = Critical Time Out |normal = Brownie warms up his weapon as light beams begin to gather, causing each of his next 3 basic attacks to deal 24 extra damage. |energytitle = Fire Cannon Extinguisher |energy = The front tip of Brownie's weapon unleashes a blazing beam of light, followed by nonstop bombardment of the farthest enemy unit, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 411 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Fire Cannon Extinguisher |link = The front tip of Brownie's gun unleashes a blazing beam of light, dealing 120% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to the farthest enemy unit, plus 493 extra damage. |pair = Napoleon Cake |title1 = Cute by Contrast |skill1 = In Balcony, reservation rate for VIP Girl raised by 16% (+16% per level). |name = |contract = Hello, you summoned me. I am Brownie. Thank you for allowing me this opportunity to assist you. I will do my best. |login = Welcome back, Master Attendant. I shall prepare some hot tea for you. |arena = I will constantly improve myself in order to be the most capable butler. |skill = Target confirmed in attack range. |ascend = As your butler, I can do all manner of things. |fatigue = In this scene, I lose my job as the butler. |recovering = Master Attendant, I unexpectedly left you in an anxious state of mind... |attack = Appearance: tidy. Weapons: loaded. Ready for take-off. |ko = No, I cannot be defeated... |notice = Master Attendant, the food is ready. |idle1 = Even if we have time on our hands, we must not be complacent. |idle2 = Yikes! I almost fell asleep. What a close call. |idle3 = |interaction1 = Master Attendant, there is often some residual heat left on the body of the gun. Please be careful not to burn your hands. |interaction2 = If there is an issue, please tell me without hesitation. |interaction3 = No need to worry, I will handle everything. |pledge = Yes, Master Attendant, your wish is my command. Huh? Is this really a command? Wait, wait a moment... is this... what you mean? |intimacy1 = Huh? Smile? Well, if this is your command, then I'll just... you see, is this okay? |intimacy2 = Uh, M... Master Attendant, you're... you're leaning too close. |intimacy3 = Master Attendant... Thank you for choosing me... I... no, never mind. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Deadly Agent |skin quote = What an honor, to carry out a mission with Mistress Black Tea. It's just......why is the outfit you've given me a maid's costume with cat ears? |skin acquire = 15 Days Sign In event, Food Soul's Wish event, Grand Dress-Up event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}